Conditions
Overview Conditions are a type of Card that can be gained through various effects. Unlike most other cards, conditions cannot be Traded between investigators unless one of the investigators has an Alter Fate spell. Most conditions are detrimental, with the exception of the Boon, Talent, and some Deal conditions, which are beneficial. Each condition has one or more traits associated with it. Effects may reference these condition traits, in which case the players will only deal with a subset of the conditions. Traits Bane Bane conditions are mystic detriments to the Investigator. The four Bane conditions are Cursed, Haunted, Blight, and Corruption. Boon Boon conditions are holy benefits to the Investigator. The original Blessed condition is arguably one of the strongest effects to have, as it increases the odds of any successful dice roll from 33% to 50%. In the Strange Remnants expansion, the Righteous condition was introduced. It provides a much lower benefit than Blessed, but can be invoked during a Reckoning for a very powerful advantage at the cost of discarding the Condition. The Masks of Nyarlathotep expansion, the Living Link condition was introduced that gives a boost to all skills, and a powerful flip effect on a Reckoning that will not cause you to lose the Condition. Deal Deal conditions represent bargaining with forces both mundane and supernatural, and are the most varied of cards. The Debt, Agreement, and Dark Pact conditions are all negative conditions, while the Funding and Promise of Power conditions are all positive conditions. Typically, these cards trigger during a Reckoning, but a Debt or Agreement can be removed before triggering by passing a check. Exposure There is only one Exposure condition in the game, Hypothermia, which was introduced with the Mountains of Madness expansion. It is similar to an Illness. Illness Illness conditions are medical afflictions that can harm the investigator. They can only be discarded by succeeding a test or die roll as a result of a Rest action. All Illness conditions also have negative effects which do not remove the condition. The three Illness conditions are Diseased, Infection, and Poisoned. Injury Injury conditions are physical ailments that harm the investigator. They are similar to Illness conditions in the fact that they can only be discarded by a Rest action followed by a die roll. However, all Injury conditions test for their effect, and flip upon failure. There are four Injury conditions: Head Injury, Leg Injury, Internal Injury, and Back Injury. Madness Madness conditions are psychological problems that can affect the Investigator. They are similar to Illness and Injury in the sense that they can discard on a Rest action, but they usually require a die roll rather than a test. All Madness conditions except Despair have tests on which flip the card upon failure. The Madness conditions are: Hallucinations, Despair, Amnesia, Hunger, Terror, and Paranoia. Pursuit Pursuit conditions are harring trials tied to locations, and when a player Travels, they can attempt to remove the condition through a straight die roll. The player is unable to Acquire Assets as long as they have the condition. On a , is to be tested to avoid failure. Restriction Restrictions are effects that block a character from moving or undertaking the Action Phase. There are two restriction conditions in the game: Detained, and Lost in Time and Space. These two conditions nullify an investigator's action phase, and flip upon encounter. In the case of the Detained condition, investigators may perform a Local Action to test in order to free the Detained investigator. In the case of Lost in Time and Space, the investigator is entirely removed from the game until his encounter phase. Talent Talents are innate abilities similar to Spells. A few require a skill tests in order to function. Once invoked, they generally require flipping the card, which can result in benefits or costs including losing the Talent. Condition Deck Management The conditions deck should contain all conditions, not separated by trait. Like with all other double-sided card decks, conditions should be drawn from the bottom of the deck going up. If a condition of a specific name or trait is required, search the deck from the bottom up for the first condition satisfying the requirements, and then shuffle the deck afterwards. List of Conditions Eldritch Horror Category:Conditions Category:Double-Sided Cards